narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kirāwani Yaban
Kirāwani is a sensor ninja of Sōsōgakure and the cousin of their Kibakage, Kinguraion Yaban. Background Kirāwani was raised by Killer B in Kumogakure who happened to have found him after his parents were killed during a robbery. After some years of growing up, Kirāwani would be trained by his father and uncle to also become a great Shinobi. As he was raised, Kirāwani didn't have a name until one day while he was training, they saw him act like he was sneaking up on the training dummy and took it out with one move in a way similar to an crocodile which led Killer B to come up with the name Kirāwani or Killer Croc. Later as he grew up, it was revealed that he had a mouth full of sharp teeth to further show the reason while he had his name. During his time as a Chūnin, Kirāwani happened to get mission to the Takumi Village where he obtained the Weaknessless Soaring Shortswords and after he got back to Kumo, he asked B to train him in Kenjutsu. After he became a [Jōnin he heard of the Missing-nin, Mezurashī and decided that they were mean't to fight eachother, the students of the two greatest tag teams ever. One time during his training, Kirāwani accidentally released a giant green crocodile in an energy form which led him to find out that he had a Kekkai Genkai and a clan that he belonged to that was in the village hidden in the Jungle. Kirāwani decided that was where he needed tp be as he planned to leave the village but happened to find another clan member by the name of Yakuza. Together they left the Kumo where they happened to run into Mezurashī and Hageshī but after a quick fight they all decided to travel to Sōsōgakure together. Personality Since he was practically raised by the A and B, he gained a combination of their personalities. He became a fun loving and carefree person that would rap from time to time but can also be a very commanding and strict person he can give a severe punishment if his orders are not followed. Appearance Kirāwani is a Light-skinned boy with green hair and a black sash worn on his forehead. He usually wears a high collar, long-sleeved, black, white, and yellow jacket that covers his mouth with a skin tight black shirt under it. He wears black shinobi pants and black sandals with his headband tied to his left arm and the kanji for sharp on his right arm. Abilities Kirāwani is known to be a very advanced shinobi considering he was trained by two of some of the strongest ninja that Kumo ever produced and even the Third Raikage for a brief amount of time. He is also skilled enough that he can keep up witj Darui and B for a good though not at the same time. Kenjutsu Kirāwani is also one of the best known sword users in the village as he was trained to use the Seven Swords Dance by B and although he doesn't use the right amount of swords, Kirāwani uses the unpredictablity of the style to his advantage. Sensor Skills Kirāwani's sensor abilities are pretty impressive as he was able to find B on the other side of the island and the only other person known to be able to compete with him in Kumo is C. Taijutsu While he has a great grasp on normal Taijutsu, Kirāwani is more of a Nintaijutsu user which isn't really surprising considering he was trained by one of the best in the world. Though instead of using the Lightning Release Armour, Kirāwani prefers to use the Earth Release Armour for better protection as he has enough offensive attacks. Ninjutsu Kirāwani is able to use ninjutsu of all types because of his amazing chakra control which also allows him to use techniques such as Chakra Scalpel and Mystical Palm Technique. Water Release Kirāwani was trained by Darui in the ways of Water Release and is known to have a great affinity for the element though not on the level of the Tobirama Senju. Earth Release Earth Release is his second strongest element as he was able to obtain a good amount of techniques from an Iwagakure scroll and Dodai in the village. Wind Release Though Wind Release is his strongest affinity, he had to search and find any techniques because of the lack of them in Kumo which led to him traveling to Sunagakure. Trivia The reason for Kirāwani having the Kanji for Sharp(辛辣) on his arm is to represent the sharpness of a crocodile tooth.